


Family Movie Night

by xigbarlove



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sea-salt family, just wholesome content, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigbarlove/pseuds/xigbarlove
Summary: Lea plans a movie night for the family.





	Family Movie Night

"I look ridiculous, Lea," Isa said from behind the door. 

"Come on, I bet you look adorable!" 

Isa sighed. "I'm coming out. You better not be taking any pictures."

Isa opened up the bedroom door to see Lea leaning on the wall outside. Lea quickly got up from his position and laughed.

"You look great!"

Standing before Lea was Isa in blue pajamas decorated with bananas. 

"You're laughing so I don't believe you."

"I'm laughing because you're so darn cute," Lea said as he planted a kiss on the bridge of his nose, where his scar lay. 

Isa kissed Lea back but sighed again. "I just don't know why you had to go with bananas. Why not the moon if you're going to make me wear these?" 

"I don't know. I just think it fits you." 

"Why don't you go change into your pajamas so I don't feel as stupid?" Isa gave Lea a soft nudge. 

Lea chuckled. "I'm on it," he said as he walked into their bedroom. "Why don't you go check to see if Rox and Xion have gotten changed?"

He shut the door and Isa walked down the hall to Roxas and Xion's bedrooms. He could hear a faint sound of rock music as he stopped in front of Roxas's room first. He took a deep breath before he knocked on his door.

"Come in!", Roxas yelled over the music.

Isa opened the door and saw Roxas lying on his bed with his knees up, looking at something on his phone. One of his favorite bands was playing through the speakers. Surely enough, Roxas did have his pajamas on but he didn't seem bothered about the pajama movie night Lea had planned. He had on black and white checkered fleece pants with a white t-shirt that had a skateboard on it. 

Roxas took one look up at Isa and instantly started laughing. "What are you wearing?"

Isa scratched his head. "Lea... bought them." 

"I feel bad for you. Xion and I got to pick out ours," he said with another laugh.

Isa looked down at his clothes. "He said he thought it fit me. But I look and feel stupid." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you always look stupid." 

If it were Lea, Isa would have come back with something equally or more snarky. But after his past relationship with Roxas, he thought it was fair that the boy was snarky with him. Isa had said much worse to him before and he knew Roxas didn't actually mean any harm. 

Isa simply smirked at the comment. "Why, thank you Roxas."

Roxas raised a peace sign as he went back to focus on his phone. "No problem."

"Lea should be done getting ready so make sure to come down to the living room in a few minutes." Isa shut the door. 

Next was Xion's room. Unlike Roxas's room, it was quiet. Before he could even knock, Xion opened the door and startled him. She was wearing black pajama pants and a white tank-top. 

"Oh hey Isa!" 

She scanned the man from top to bottom then giggled.

"You look so cute!"

"Do I? I suppose I'll believe it if you're saying it." He smiled. 

She giggled again. "I'm serious!"

"Well, I like your pajamas too."

Xion smiled and spread her arms as to give Isa a better look at her clothes. "Really? Thank you!

"Yes, really. Now, I think it's time we meet Lea downstairs. He's probably already getting the snacks ready." 

"Yeah, let's go!" Xion called for Roxas to get off his lazy butt and soon ran downstairs.

 

When the three got downstairs they heard Lea in the kitchen. 

"Cookies are ready!", he called out. 

The two teens ran into the kitchen with Isa following close behind. Lea had on the pajamas Isa had bought for him. His pants and shirt were covered with pizzas, which Isa thought was also fitting for him for some reason.

Roxas grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies off the baking sheet and was about to take a bite before Lea stopped him. 

"Woah there partner, wait until we get the movie started."

"I'm just trying one. Gotta see if you made them correctly this time." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Lea and quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth. 

"Hey, I think they look fine. I only burnt them one time!"

"They do look good, Lea." Isa kissed him on the cheek. 

Roxas pretended to gag. 

"Roxas, stop being a jerk and get the popcorn out for me so I can make it," Xion said as she rolled her eyes. 

He obeyed her command and went to grab the pack of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard. "Alright, alright." 

"Have you gotten the movie set up yet, babe?", Isa asked Lea. 

Lea patted his shoulder. "I was gonna let you pick the movie." 

"I'll go find something on KingdomFlix."

 

Once all the snacks were ready, the family went to sit in the living room in front of the TV. They all sat together on the couch, Roxas and Xion sitting smushed in the middle between Lea and Isa. 

"What movie did you pick?", Roxas asked Isa. 

Isa smiled. "One of my favorites. It's really good."

He pressed play with the remote and on came some weird superhero movie. 

Lea's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh my god... Isa!"

"Do you remember this too?" Isa looked over and smirked at his shocked boyfriend.

"We used to watch this all the time as kids. I had the action figure!" Lea met Isa's eyes. He was smiling but soon enough he was crying.

"Lea...," Isa started to say.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you had it memorized," he sniffed.

"I'll always have our times together memorized. Now, do you need me to draw the marks?" 

Lea wiped his face. "No, I'll be fine. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Isa reached his head over Roxas and Xion so he could give Lea a quick smooch. 

Roxas was trying his hardest to stifle a smile. "Okay, you guys are really cute but can we please watch the movie?"

**Author's Note:**

> A short Sea-Salt Family centric fic with some added soft LeaIsa. I'm had a lot of cute writing ideas lately, I hope you enjoy this! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.
> 
> Follow me @xigbarlove on twitter


End file.
